Mémoire Moins
by Sakura-Star
Summary: .:SasuSaku:. Todo comenzó con simple curiosidad, y él, sin saber absolutamente nada de ella, la quizo para él. Lo que no sabía era que lo que él había provocado, era la destrucción de ambas vidas, sin siquiera darse cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen:** Los traumas que ella había sufrido tuvieron como resultado un daño hacia su memoria. Pero él, a pesar de que ella no lo recordaba, seguía cuidándola; el sentimiento de culpa era demasiado grande, volviéndolo algo completamente obseso. .:SasuSaku:.

Autora: -Sakura-Star-

* * *

**M**émoir_e_ **M**oin_s_

* * *

**Capítulo 01:** Déjà vu

**Prólogo**

* * *

_Los médicos me habían dicho que jamás recordaría nada. Que simplemente lo había olvidado todo, sin saber cómo. Me dijeron que no tenía ningún daño cerebral, ni tampoco ninguna lesión, hematoma o alguna de esas palabras todas difíciles que yo jamás supe que significaban. Me dijeron que mi nombre era Sakura Haruno, que tenía 17 años y que había nacido el 27 de Agosto. Jamás supe si no era cierto… pero no tenían en nadie más en quien confiar. Mis padres no habían dado señales de vida desde que desperté aquel horrendo día en una camilla del hospital –al parecer alguien se había tomado la molestia de llevarme hasta allá– lo cual agradezco, ya que gracias a eso sigo viva._

_Actualmente trabajo de enfermera en un hospital de bajos recursos, y estudio en el instituto público al salir de aquí. Es agotador, pero no hay más nada que hacer._

_Mi departamento –si es que se le puede llamar así– es muy pequeño y tan solo tiene espacio para una o máximo dos personas._

_Es lo mejor que pude conseguir._

_No conozco a mucha gente, más que algunos en el instituto y en el hospital. De resto, son todos desconocidos para mí. Jamás me interesó tener una extensa vida social, ya que no me sentía con ánimos de salir a gastar el dinero que tendría que usar para comer, o a perder el tiempo por allí, cuando podía estar trabajando y ganando un poco más._

_En todo el tiempo que llevaba "despierta", por así decir, solo tres personas me habían dicho la misma frase: 'Tu cara me parece conocida'._

_Y a mí, se me hacía imposible reconocerlas._

_¿Qué habría sido de mi vida antes de que ocurriera, lo que sea que me ocurrió? No lo sé. Y tenía la sensación de que no lo descubriría, por lo menos no pronto._

_No tenía ganas de saber nada… ya me había cansado de buscar, lo poco que busqué. Pero sí sabía algo muy bien: para poder comer necesitaba dinero, para poder ganar dinero tenía que trabajar, y para trabajar necesitaba de todo mi tiempo disponible. El instituto ya era otra cosa._

_Mi vida no era fácil, pero no me quejaba demasiado. Sabía que había personas peores que yo._

_A veces, algunos tipos me miraban feo o descaradamente, y yo lo que hacía era esquivarlos y encerrarme en una de las habitaciones a atender a pacientes, aunque ya hubieran sido atendidos. No sabía por qué, pero esas miradas provocaban estragos en mi cuerpo, provocaban desagrado, y no sé a qué; pero era una sensación horrible, creo que ya la conocía antes de olvidarlo todo. Algunos me decían que podía ser algo como un __**déjà vu**_, _aunque nunca entendí muy bien que era eso._

_Otra cosa que jamás llegué a comprender, es el por qué ciertas partes de mi cuerpo estaban llenas de moretones pequeños, rasguños o raspaduras. Eran muchas, pero ya no las sentía… quizás ya llevaban mucho tiempo allí._

_Algo que me preocupaba constantemente era la presencia de un chico una vez a la semana, todo el tiempo; no faltaba. _

_A veces solía cambiar de día, pero nunca dejaba de venir._

_Siempre tenía algo que ser curado, aunque fuera un raspón o una cortada insignificante –seguro tenía mucho dinero, porque gastaba todo el tiempo viniendo por tonterías–_

_A veces lo pillaba mirándome de forma extraña, casi como los otros hombres, pero la de él era diferente. No sé por qué, solo sé que lo era. _

_Me provocaba escalofríos el solo pronunciar su nombre_

–Sasuke Uchiha, pase por favor_– si, otra vez me estaba mirando así… _

* * *

**Valeria:** Sí, lo sé. Muy corto incluso para un prólogo, pero le di mil vueltas, y presiento que si lo toco, lo estropearé xD. Y si, sé que estoy en HIATUS, pero como hoy es ¡mi cumple! (Ya tengo 15 :O. Hasta yo no me lo creo aún xD), me dieron ganas de subirlo :. Espero les haya gustado , lo hice con mucho amor xD(L). Espero me dejen sus opiniones, porque quisiera ver que tal.

Le doy gracias a mi **Nee-chan** que se cala todas las cosas que escribo, y me da consejos para mejorar. En este no se nota tanto, pero ya verán que (gracias a ella) mi estilo de escribir es más fluido. A Tamy por haberme dedicado un capi, a Karlita, a Kanna, a Brendy y a Gaachan.

So...

¿Un Review?


End file.
